


Movie Night

by qunimees (rqyh)



Series: Reaching for the Skies (YakuLev Week 2016) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically what the title says, Idk how to do summaries help, M/M, Summary may not be entirely accurate I am soorry, Theyre at college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/qunimees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>The Spirit in the Woods,</em>" Yaku read. "Ever heard of it?"</p><p>Memories like flashbacks played in the back of Lev's mind: a montage of accidentally clicked trailers, links sent to him without warning, and conjured images of a ghost hiding below his bed, keeping Lev awake at night.</p><p>He gulped. "Yeah. I have."</p><p>-<br/>In which Yaku loves horror movies and Lev is absolutely terrified of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Paralysis / Futurefic

THE BEST THING about moving into Alisa's old apartment was the fact that Lev didn't really need to pack as much stuff as other college freshmen would as he practically lived there already.

His room had already been set up when Lev moved in and Alisa moved out for an internship in Russia, so he hadn't needed much to go with—except, of course, the obvious necessities people needed to survive, namely: (1) Yuzuru, the lion stuffed toy Lev got as a birthday present when he was three; (2) Hikari, the cactus Lev got from that one time Nekoma decided to play capture-the-flag (in which Kuroo got stuck in a bush, Fukunaga won, and Lev caught a cactus for some weird reason that somehow involved the first-years getting stuck on the roof of the gym); and (3) Yaku, Lev's boyfriend of two years. 

It had been two months since Yaku offered to move in with Lev after the once-again first-year practically cried in his lap about his beloved sister moving away, for which Lev was grateful for having the best boyfriend in the world. It was a little lonely with Alisa gone, but with Yaku around, Lev felt a little less alone.

That thought made Lev smile and hug his boyfriend tighter as the two of them sat as a cuddle pile on the floor, leaning against the foot of the couch and facing the lit-up television screen. 

(Another perk of moving into Alisa's old apartment was that all of the electronics had already been made up for them. There wasn't any need for the technicalities of setting up a router for the internet, subscribing to a TV channel, and all the junk Lev probably needed to learn for the sake of both his and Yaku's future.)

Little  _ping!_ sounds resonated as Yaku pushed the button on the remote control, shifting from one movie category for another as held onto a bowl of buttered popcorn, which was an absolute  _must_ on movie night.

"Are you really okay with me choosing this time?" Yaku asked, leaning back into Lev's embrace and making the younger smile wider. "There's this movie I've been wanting to see..."

"Of course, Yaku-san!" Lev rested his chin on Yaku's head. "I chose last time, so it's only fair you choose for this one."

Yaku hummed. "You might not like it, though. You okay with that?"

"Anything Yaku-san loves, I love, too!" Lev grinned.

Yaku paused a bit, the  _ping_ sounds momentarily stopping and making Lev glance down at his boyfriend confusion.

"A bit—" Yaku coughed, his ears a bit pink. "Uh, a bit narcissistic to declare that you love yourself, isn't it?" 

It took a few moments for what Yaku said to register in Lev's head. When it did, Lev squeaked out of embarrassment and buried his face in the space between Yaku's shoulder and neck.

"H-hey, that tickles!" Yaku protested, sounding equally flustered.

" _Wahh_ , Yaku-san loves me," Lev said, voice muffled. "I love Yaku-san, too!"

"I... I-I already know that, jeez!" Yaku huffed. "Ugh. Let's just watch the stupid movie."

Lev laughed, feeling a bit giddy as he hugged his boyfriend closer to him (if that was even possible) and almost making Yaku spill the bowl of popcorn he was heroically protecting.

 _I wonder which movie Yaku-san's gonna pick,_ Lev thought.

"Ah, here it is."

Lev looked up from where he was hiding in Yaku's shoulder, and immediately regretted his decision.

" _The Spirit in the Woods,_ " Yaku read. "Ever heard of it?"

Memories like flashbacks played in the back of Lev's mind: a montage of accidentally clicked trailers, links sent to him without warning, and conjured images of a ghost hiding below his bed, keeping Lev awake at night.

He could almost hear his own voice repeating  _Anything Yaku-san loves, I love, too!_ like mockery in his head.

He gulped. "Yeah. I have."

 

Yaku turned back to look at his boyfriend, eyes furrowed in confusion. Lev had sounded a bit odd there for a second—Yaku swore he heard him actually  _gulp_ —but the face he was looking at was a smiling one, so Yaku just assumed he had misinterpreted. 

"Well, that's good," he said, turning back to the TV. "I guess you have an idea on what it's about, then."

He pressed play, and the entire TV went black, as it did with many other horror movies.

"... _Mm-h_ _m!"_ Lev replied after a second of silence, and Yaku thought it sounded a bit... strained, but the movie was starting and Yaku let himself get distracted.

> _The sound of footsteps echoes throughout the entire room as a figure walks ever so slowly, the sound of chains dragging across the floor timed with every step._

"So it's one of those cliché beginnings, huh," Yaku commented offhandedly, feeling just a tiny bit underwhelmed. "D'you think it's gonna have one of those  _Woah what!_ plot twists at the end?"

Lev hummed in answer, neither a yes nor a no, squeezing Yaku and resting his chin on Yaku's head again.

 _Lev's being extra affectionate today, which is saying something,_ Yaku thought, but not really minding.  _Maybe he just really likes the movie?_

> _There's a girl in the corner, fully awake and fully conscious of the figure in front of her coming closer, closer. It walks up to her painfully slow, eyes on her. She looks up at it pleadingly, eyes red, eyes dripping with tears, mouth moving rapidly— **desperately** —in muted protests and begs, the sound of chains resonating with every step, and—_

"Ah, let me turn off the lights," Yaku said, trying to stand up and finding himself unable to do so with the constricting bind of Lev's embrace. Yaku gave him a look. "Lev," he said.

"...Oh! Right," Lev said, finally letting go of Yaku and smiling at him sheepishly. Yaku looked at him once before shrugging it off as Lev being Lev, and stood up to walk over to the light switch, the bowl of popcorn still being cradled in his arms like a newborn baby.

But as he ate from his newborn baby of a bowl of popcorn, and turned off the lights just as soon as the TV switched to black once more for the opening credits (the kind of coincidence Kuroo would freak out to Yaku over), Yaku swore he heard Lev whimper in what Yaku would've thought, if he hadn't known any better, to be fear. 

Yaku frowned again as he intelligently maneuvered his way to Lev in the middle of the dark and plopped down on his lap. That was the third time Lev acted weirdly for the duration of the movie. The last time he had acted this weird was when Nekoma decided to play capture-the-flag (in which Kenma lost his cool, Fukunaga won, and the second-years somehow coaxed the first-years to climb on the roof of the gym to look for Taketora's missing cactus), and that was only because Yaku had accidentally held Lev's hand earlier that day, thinking it was a bottle of water. (Yaku hadn't known at the time that Lev had already realized his crush on Yaku, and had only found out about it on the day of his graduation, when Yaku confessed and Lev nearly fainted.)

But now, both of them knew how they felt about the other, so Lev being awkward (as most boys would be at that age when teenage girls thought about boys and Wednesday Addams thought about homicide) was definitely not a reason for his present weirdness. And, well, Yaku couldn't say he  _wasn't_ a little bothered by it.

But Lev was hugging him again and sighing into his touch, and Yaku decided to ignore it once again. 

The movie had one of those cliché plots: a camp trip into the woods for the summer, a group of stupid friends full of stupid drama that shouldn't even be  _happening_ to high school students, and a dare that ended up with one of their companions emotionally hurt and missing. 

The main character girl _—_ who was actually the same person from the intro,  _woah what!—_ was currently walking with her companions (who stupidly decided that it was a good idea to camp near a graveyard  _and_ morgue for the summer) (really, what were the odds?), and venturing further into the forest to look for said missing companion (who was actually cheating on the main character's sister with his best friend, Marcus, but no one was going to bother pointing that out to either of them, ever.)

"I bet he never even went into the forest in the first place," said Yaku, and he heard Lev hum in reply, as he had been whenever Yaku would make an offhanded comment, just to illicit a reaction from the usually-noisy freshman.

To be honest, Yaku  _was_ enjoying the movie, if only for the ridiculousness of it (and okay, the characters were kind of fun, sort of.) He laughed when the banter was just too funny, put his hands up in disbelief when someone pulled a Lev in front of him, and leaned forward when the suspense was just too much for him to stay in his seat (which, in this case, was Lev's lap.) He just didn't know if Lev was enjoying it as much as he was. 

Lev had been uncharacteristically quiet halfway through the movie, and it was bothering Yaku. Just a little. Okay, maybe a lot.

The arms wrapped around his waist were as still as stone, not having moved an inch since Yaku returned from his in-the-dark-searching-for-Lev escapade. The only times they  _did_ move was to hug Yaku tighter, and that was saying something, considering the fact that Lev was already holding him like he was Yuzuru the Lion Plushie.

(And that, too, was saying something, since Lev always hugged Yuzuru the Lion Plushie like he was second Yaku, which was  _also_ saying something since _—_ )

Maybe Lev was the type of person to place his full attention when watching movies, which could explain his lack of response. Though that didn't exactly explain why Lev was as rigid as a statue, at least Yaku had  _some_ reassurement. 

The truth was... At first, Yaku had been a bit skeptical about the movie. Kuroo had been the one to recommend it to Yaku, and the black-haired menace usually _—_ _usually_ , mind you _—_ had good taste in movies. However, the thing that made Yaku hesitant was that Kuroo's owl-haired friend, Bokuto, had been the one to recommend it to  _Kuroo_ , and from what Yaku heard from Bokuto's boyfriend and Fukurodani's former setter, the former Fukurodani captain was never to be trusted with anything. (He had said this with a look on his face that said  _I've seen things you haven't_ and so Yaku had no other choice but to believe him.)

But he had been curious about the types of movies Lev was into. And yeah, maybe it might've been more logical to just straight-up  _ask_ , but Yaku wanted to see it for himself _—_ if Lev laughed that awful laugh during funny scenes, if Lev was the type to put his hands up if someone did something stupid, if Lev would hug Yaku tighter during scenes where the suspense was just too much for him too handle.

Yaku wanted to know more about his boyfriend, the questions that came about because of the lack of time they had together the last seven hundred and thirty days piling up higher and higher, the stack only needing a gentle push for it to all come crashing down.

> _"Can you hear something?" Amber asks._ (Amber was the main character's best friend and the one being cheated on by the missing companion because said missing companion had issues, and also because Marcus was too damn hot.)

And there it was again—Lev hugged Yaku even tighter than before, going rigid once more, and making Yaku frown his fourth. 

Maybe... Maybe Lev  _didn't_ like the movie? Why was he...

> _One of the companions—_ oh, it was Marcus— _points a finger at something in the distance._
> 
> _"It's David!" he yells, already starting to run. "We found him!"_
> 
> _"Marcus, wait!" calls the main character._ (She seemed to be the only one there with common sense, to be honest.)
> 
> _"That's..." Ryan mutters._ (Ryan was the obligatory geek-slash-glasses girl who never spoke since the start of the movie, until now.)  _"That isn't David."_

Lev started shaking then, making Yaku frown  _again_. It probably wasn't on purpose, but why would Lev even—

They were watching a horror movie. Lev was shaking and they were watching a horror movie. Lev was shaking and  _they were watching a horror movie._

Yaku may have been the stupidest boyfriend that ever existed.

He turned around just in time to catch Lev's furrowed eyebrows, the glassiness of his eyes, the bottom lip held tightly by the teeth—

" _Lev,_ " Yaku said, eyes widened in shock. "Lev, holy shit, are you okay?"

"Yaku-sa—"

Yaku didn't see it.

> _He widens his eyes to their fullest, body shaking, lips trembling, finger pointing at the figure, at the **thing** , the thing that wasn't David, the thing  **coming their way—**_

No, Yaku didn't see it, but Lev did. And it took Yaku a moment to realize that the scream that came afterwards hadn't come from the TV.

Yaku was sitting down at the base of their bed and was staring up at the Lev-shaped bundle lying on top of it.

He had been patting Lev's head over the comforter for ten minutes straight after the bean pole let out an inhumane shriek; toppled over Yaku, the bowl of popcorn, and the couch; and ran ~~all the way home~~ to the bedroom to hide beneath the sheets.

Yaku had stayed half-lying, half-sitting on the carpet with a life's worth of popcorn on his lap and in his hair, the sounds of the horror movie like background music to him, eyes still wide from shock from having witnessed whatever it was he had witnessed. Slowly, he had reached up, picked a piece of popcorn off his head, popped it in his mouth (because, really, what could he do?) and slowly stood up, making sure to turn off the TV before stalking up to the bedroom. 

"Lev," Yaku said, softly.

He heard a sniff in response.

"Lev, are you scared of horror movies."

Lev sniffed again in affirmation.

Yaku sighed, patting Lev the Bundle on the head again.

"How on Earth are you okay with horror houses but not horror movies?" he asked, recalling that one Snapchat Shibayama sent him that showed the first-years (well, they were second-years at the time, but they would always be first-years in Yaku's heart) in a horror house. Shibayama and Inuoka had been screaming their heads off while Lev kept laughing the entire time.

"But Yaku-san," Lev whined, voice a bit muffled because of the comforter, "there aren't any creepy music, or—or any  _real_ ghosts, and no one's ever died yet!"

 _No matter how you look at it, it makes more sense to be scared of horror houses rather than a movie on a TV screen._ But he kept that thought to himself.

"You should have said something, jeez," Yaku chided. "I wouldn't have minded watching something else."

"But Yaku-san seemed to like it a lot... I didn't want to ruin that..."

Yaku blinked once, twice, before what Lev said registered in his brain. When it did, Yaku whacked him on the head, hard.

" _Ow!_ " Lev yelped.

"Are you an idiot?" Yaku asked. "Let me inside."

"You say that after hitting me on the head and asking me if I'm an idiot?" Lev said, but Yaku saw him lift up the comforter anyway.

Yaku climbed onto the bed and joined Lev beneath the blankets, snuggling closer to his boyfriend and putting a hand on his cheeks, swiping a thumb beneath his eyes where the skin was damp.

Jeez... when Lev got like this, Yaku almost forgot that he was in college now, no longer the high school freshman baby he first knew him as.

"Do you know why I asked to move in?" Yaku asked, voice softer now that he was an inch away from Lev's face.

"Yes? You said it was because it was closer to campus," Lev said, frowning and probably wondering what this had to do with anything. "Also because it was closer to that part-time job you have at the restaurant. And that it was also close to your family home."

"Yes, I did say all that. But actually, none of that was the real reason," Yaku said, and saw Lev's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I was just making excuses because I was... embarrassed, I guess. I asked to move in, not to be closer to university or to my job, but to be closer to you."

Lev's eyes widened at that. Yaku's cheeks were burning.

"The last two years, we haven't really hung out as much as we wanted to. I mean, you visited me sometimes at the university, and I, in turn, came over to check  on the team. But we never had any time together, not really." Yaku's voice lowered at the serious topic. "So I wanted to be to be together as much as possible. I wanted to know the things about you no one else knew. I wanted to get to know you better, to make up for the past years. That's why I asked to move in.

"So don't you pretend in front of me. Not for the small things, not for the big ones. Not for good reason, not for bad. Because I want to know all there is to know about you, so that I could love you even better."

Lev didn't say anything for a while, keeping that surprised look on his face. Then he smiled, the sort of smile that made Yaku's flower of a heart bloom, the sort of smile Yaku knew was meant for him and  _only_ him.

"Okay. Okay, Yaku-san," Lev said, and leaned in to kiss Yaku on the forehead. "I want to know everything there is to know about you, too."

Yaku smiled, a soothing warmth spreading across his chest. He leaned in and pecked Lev on the lips in return.

"You know, Yaku-san..." Lev suddenly said, looking thoughtful. "While I am absolutely terrified of horror movies, I am absolutely in love with fantasy ones."

"Really? I think I prefer action movies, to be honest."

In the minutes that followed, they told each other things about themselves the other didn't know, and exchanged secrets that nobody else  _would_ know, finding and discovering more about each other in those few minutes than they had in the last seven hundred and thirty days. 

Yaku couldn't stop smiling, even when his eyes drooped down to a close, mind brewing up a dream full of lions, laughter, and Lev.

**Author's Note:**

> help


End file.
